Trainer's Manual Mafia X
| image = file:tmm x fairy tale2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = MissKitten, cohost Nana7 | link = | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 12.14.11 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #,player #Flamebirde #TheChad #SMV #Mew #Mboon (Roy-Chan) #Smoth333 (Ravyn) #FatTony #Hidden G #marhart14 | first = Fat Tony, TheChad | last = FB, Smoth | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by MissKitten based on generic fairy tale characters It began on December 14th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (December 23rd). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: block>RID Kill>save>kill>trap>redirect>spy **Basically means that all actions go through unless acted upon by another action. Then I follow OOP. *DRAGON IMMUNITY TRUMPS EVERYTHING. *Dragon RID can be blocked, but not saved. *Kills are blocking. So if A kills B, and B kills C, B will die and C will not be killed. *Baddie NK can be saved, but not blocked. *Only spies who were redirected will be told so. *For lynch ties: D1 tie means no one dies, after that is individual coin toss as to who dies. *Spies and redirects do not show up in the NP. So blocks, kills, saves ones included, and traps DO show up. *Indy win ends the game. *Ogre trap acts as block but not a save, and includes a day trap (no posting, voting, can not be lynched). Q&A *If the dragon kills the unicorn first, then both the prince and princess die at the hands of lynches or baddies, does the dragon win then? **yes *If the dragon fails then decides to kill everyone then the dragon is the last one standing, is it a win or draw? **I would say dragon wins. That, or dragon is mod killed if the last of the dragon's targets die? Miki's call on that one. *If the dragon manages to kill the princess N1, is it just game over? **yes (but maybe game could play on for 2nd place?) Role Description Goodies- the Indy and the Baddies #Princess: She is always being trapped in a tower of some sort, and this gets lonely, so she uses her charm and beauty to ensnare anyone she sees into spending the night talking to her. (block) #Prince: Always a hero, the prince is constantly trying to rescue the princess. (save) #Unicorn: A very independent creature but loyal to the princess, the unicorn gets ticked off easily and is prone to running things through with his horn. (kill) #Witch: Trying to make up for her evil husband, the witch can use her spells to confuse the princess's enemies. (redirect) #Fairy: Full of magic as she is, the fairy can transform herself into whosoever she chooses. (role copy) #Sparrow: The sparrow is the princess's very best friend and tells her everything. With his amazing ability to fly high above the world, the sparrow can see everything. (role spy) Baddies- Have NK and BTSC in the majority #Troll: The troll is the essentially the tollbooth to the passageways through the kingdom. He has confusing riddles that you must answer correctly in order to pass. Rather than try to answer his riddles incorrectly and be eaten, most travelers opt to go a different route. (redirect) #Ogre: The princess will make a tasty treat, so the ogre has trapped her in a tower for later. He has extra towers at his disposal for anyone else who displeases him. (trap) Indy- about the death of the Princess. If she dies at another's hand, bring about the death of the Prince. If he dies as well, bring about the death of the Unicorn. Must be the one to kill the target. #Dragon: The dragon is getting closer and closer to death, and wants to feel the thrill of the kill one more time. However, he can feel his creaky bones, and if he feels like there's danger in the air, he will give up the thrill in order for the prtection of his cave. (RID kill; can trade this kill for immunity against any and all actions whenever he so chooses. Will protect him only for the night, and can still be lynched. If spied under immunity, he will show up as a random living goodie.) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Flamebirde - Witch *TheChad - Sparrow *SMV - Prince *mboon - Unicorn *smoth - Princess *marhart14/Thalia Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Flamebirde - Witch #TheChad - Sparrow - Killed N1 by Unicorn #SMV - Prince - Killed N3 by Baddies #Mew - Ogre - Lynched D2 #Mboon - Unicorn - Killed N3 by Baddies #Smoth - Princess #Fat Tony - Dragon - Killed N1 by Baddies #Hidden G - Troll - Lynched D4 #Marhart14/Thalia - Fairy - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:Trainer's Manual Mafias